1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a sensing device and a panel apparatus therewith, and more particularly, to a sensing device for sensing light intensity of a panel module and a panel apparatus therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology, a panel apparatus has been implemented into display devices of computer, such as a monitor desktop, a monitor of laptop and so on. The panel apparatus is equipped with a panel, a backlight module and a sensing device. The backlight module provides light for the panel, and the sensing device is used for detecting light intensity of the backlight module, so as to calibrate the light intensity of the backlight module and thus allow the backlight module to provide appropriate light intensity for the panel. Generally speaking, the sensing device is attached to a back plate of the backlight module. The above-mentioned attachment for the sensing device and the panel module requires additional tapes, resulting in increase of cost. Moreover, the stickiness of the tapes weakens with time and it causes detachment of the sensing device from the back plate of the backlight module after a long-term use of the backlight module.